The Shield
by shellbell33
Summary: The Shield WWE's most destructive stable also HHH's most precious boys. Everyone in the locker room knows not to mess with HHH's and Randy's boys. Flirting with them, even seducing them will only get you in trouble and a lot of pain. So what happens when one superstar decides to forego the rules and decides to go after the Powerhouse Roman Reigns. Heads up this is slash.
1. Chapter 1

**The Shield**

**Written by Shell**

**WWE Fan Fic**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of the wwe. They belong to the WWE and are used for entertainment purposes only. May contain adult themes and it slash. Don't like slash, then don't read. If I have to put up with OC's then you have to put up with slash

_**Pairings: HHH/Randy/Shield**_

**Summary:** Shield has been brought into the WWE to dispense Justice. Outside the ring they belong to Triple H in every way. The Roster knows that this precious stable is not to be touched or to be fucked. To do so will bring punishment on themselves. So what happens when a Certain Superstar decides he wants Roman for himself?

**Ratings:** Will contain Non-Con maybe haven't decided. Adult themes.

They belonged to him and he enjoyed every single minute with his boys. Every minute of hearing their moans, screams, and grunts. He enjoyed as he took pleasure from them and in return they pleasure him. He doesn't allow anyone to touch them. To soil them. To taint them. He will punish anyone superstar that dares to make a move on his boys.

He pushed a lock of hair out of Roman's face. The young man smiles contently as he sleeps contently snuggled to his chest with Seth snuggling up to Roman and Dean on the other side of Seth and Randy's arms wrapped around Dean.. He smiled as he watched his boys sleep. It was a workout tonight and he enjoyed every minute.

He'll have to change some of the script tomorrow. There is no way Roman will be able to perform in the ring tomorrow. Steph is going to kill him. Correct that. She'll kill him, Randy, Dean and Seth. All three gave Roman a night he won't ever forget. And he'll definitely won't forget tomorrow. They'll have to work on control because every time they fuck Roman they lose all control. He wasn't sure why. They had perfect control with Dean and Seth but when it comes to Roman…they just wanted to fuck him relentlessly.

He ran his fingers through Roman's hair. If he kept thinking about this boy he's going to get hard again.

"He's very fuckable isn't he?"

"Good Lord yes….I just want to plow him until he can't walk" Hunter said to Randy who also is awake. "I don't know why Randy, but Roman makes me lose control."

"I can see why" Randy purred as he watched all three stir and then settle back down to slumber. "It has to be when he's on his hands and knees getting fucked hard and sucking a cock. That's hot right there. Or is it his deep voice when he moans because he's being taken."

"Damn it Randy, you're making me horny again" Triple HHH grunted as he shifted. Last thing he wanted was Roman to feel his cock stirring again.

"I can't help it. All three of them wants to make you go all night" Randy Grinned.

"Hey….my ass can't take another round…." A sleepy voice grumbled. "It's bad enough I won't be able to walk tomorrow."

"Mmm…are we up for another round. I'm game."

"Me too…"

"Dean, you and Seth are always horny." The grumpy voice replied.

"You're mad Ro because you can't feel anything" Dean grinned as he slapped the Samoan's ass.

Roman hissed as he opened his eyes and glared at his lover. "Watch it…that hurts. Your ass wasn't the one being fucked by four guys."

"Are you complaining?" an amused Triple H asked his lover.

"No sir….just exhausted" Roman replied quickly. He couldn't even get it up even if he wanted to he was so sore. "You sir, Randy, Dean and Seth did quite a number on me."

"And it was fucking hot! The way you moaned Roman as I banged you hard." Dean moaned. Just thinking of taking Roman again causing him to become quite aroused. "Seth and I could double team."

"HELL to the NO" Roman growled.

"That would be hot" Seth admitted. "He should be quite stretched that we could enter him with ease."

Randy and Triple H laughed. Dean and Seth could go another round and they knew Roman wasn't up to it.

"Alright boys go to sleep. Roman had enough. I don't think his poor bruised ass can take another pounding. We'll have to change scripts tomorrow for sure" Triple H said softly as he watched Roman squirm trying to get comfortable. Yeah, there was no way Roman can walk much less wrestle.

"I'll be fine" Roman stated. He hated to miss a match because he can't take a pounding like he did tonight,

"No, you won't Ro" Randy stated. "Trust me I know the feeling. You'll be sore tomorrow. We have to learn control with you. It's just you bring our wild animal sides out. Trust me, enjoy your day off and spend it in the spa. It'll help."

"But..." Roman protested as he tried to left himself off Triple H's chest but couldn't. He was just too sore and tired.

"You can barely move Ro" Triple H stated. "No you will have the day off tomorrow. We'll figure something out. Don't think of this as a punishment baby boy because tonight you made us cum so many times with your tight ass. You let us fuck you so hard that we smashed your face into the bed."

Roman blushed he enjoyed every minute of their fuck session. He loved being pounded by his lovers and their daddies. It made him feel wanted. Loved. Cherished. He smiled at Dean and Seth who just cuddled with him closer. They had a smaller build than him. Triple H and Randy were always gentle with them unless asked for it rough. One time Dean asked for it rough and it wasn't pretty. It was hot but it wasn't pretty. Dean was hurt on accident because of it. After that Dean doesn't asked to be roughed up. Seth he would break because Triple H and Randy are quite dominate and brutal in their love making. Which suited Roman just fine. He could handle them being hard and rough with him.

He felt Seth's hand's rubbing his lower back. He smiled softly. "I hate to disappoint you sir…"

"Disappoint me? Never Ro. Never doubt my love for your boys. I want what's best for you three. So does Randy. We love you. We want to protect you even from yourselves. We do know what's best for your interests even when you and Dean get truly stubborn" Triple H said softly as he ran his fingers through Roman's hair.

Dean grinned as he yawned. He and Roman are so stubborn and so alike it's scary. And when they get stubborn they really feel their daddies' punishments on their asses…Handcuffs, whips and all that fun stuff. Hmm, he'll have to be stubborn again. "Don't worry Ro…Seth and I got it. Unless you think we can't handle it."  
Triple H Sighed. Here they go again. "Sleep you three."

"I know you can handle it Dean. I just don't like not being there for you. To watch your back. To make sure Evolution don't kick your asses" Roman just had to do it. He couldn't resist. He and Dean can play off each other.

Dean and Seth laughed outright. They loved playing off each other and teasing the hell out of Orton and Triple H. It got things going in the bedroom.

Triple H rolled his eyes and smacked Roman pretty hard on his sore ass.

"OW, fuck that hurt!" Roman whined as squirmed.

"Deserved that baby boy…now it's time to go back to bed…." Hunter ordered.

"Dean started it" Roman grumbled. His ass is now stinging from the hard slap Hunter game him. He pouted as he turned from Hunter and snuggled closer to Seth. If Hunter was going to be like that than fine. He won't snuggle against the man.

Dean chuckled until his own ass was hit. "What the fuck!? That hurt fucker!"

"Language Dean" Randy growled. "You did start it. And you deserved that. Now Roman is mad at Hunter. Go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Still hurt" Dean grumbled.

Roman smirked as he wrapped his arms around Seth. He had no idea what he was going to do on his day off tomorrow. He yawned as he fell back into a deep slumber and sleeping peacefully for the rest of the night.

Hunter smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Roman. He watched as one by one each of his boys fell into deep sleep and thought he had the perfect life. Little did he know things were about to change.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Shield **

**Chapter 2**

**Written by Shell**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one.**

**Pairings: HHH/Randy/Shield**

* * *

Roman woke up late in the afternoon. He was sore, exhausted, and did he mention sore. He winced as he tried to get up but failed. He lay there wondering how the hell he was going to get up. He really has to pee.

He managed to sit up hissing a bit as his body protested said movement. It was still trying to recover after last night's workout. He smiled softly as he looked around. He vaguely remember Hunter kissing his lips saying to rest, go to the spa to work the kinks out and enjoy his day off and they'll be back after tonight's show.

Roman slowly got up and slowly made his way to the bathroom. There was a hitch in his walk and he knew it. Oh he was going to pay every single of his lovers back. He rubbed his face as he looked in the mirror. Damn, he looked thoroughly fucked. He scanned his chest and saw some battle wounds. He rolled his eyes as he pointed out Dean's, Seth's, Randy's and Hunter's teeth marks.

He shook his head as he did his business in the bathroom and headed out to put some swim trunks on. Everyone should be at the arena so no one would see the markings his lovers and daddies put on him. Hunter and Randy always made sure that their boys were marked and that no one is allowed to touch them sexually or flirt tremendously with them.

After slipping his trunks and tank on he grabbed his room key, wallet and towel. He was going to enjoy the spa and maybe a swim to. He'll have to see right now he just wants his ass to stop throbbing.

Roman hissed as he slowly entered the hot water. He let out a moan as he finally sank into the hot tub. He closed his eyes as the hot water and the jets just messages the kinks out of the sore muscles.

He let out a content sight as he slumped further into the water. It felt like heaven. The water messaging his sore muscles. He might be good to go tonight. He has a lot of payback to dish out tonight.

"You know you keep slinking in the water you're going to drown. Hunter won't like that" a voiced teased as Roman opened one eye to see who disturbed his precious peace.

Roman sighed. Peace will be denied and he sat up. "What brings you back? I thought you left for good."

"Nah, I just needed time off man. Now I'm going stir crazy." The voice chuckled as he climbed in the hot tub.

"You know, when you make an appearance the fans will go ape shit" Roman laughed.

"Waiting for the right moment to make my appearance. It looks like you've been through the ringer and back."

"You can say that" Roman chuckled.

"Dude, you need to tell them to tone it down a bit. You can't be walking out to the ring with love bites all over you."

"I could but I won't. I enjoy it too much." Roman winked to his friend. "Hey I got a day off didn't I?"

"Oh that is so bad of you, Ro." Roman's friend laughed. "And very clever."

Roman chuckled. "I don't mind really. I love all four horny bastards."

"You're a lucky man Ro."

"Don't start Punk."

"I won't get between you and your lovers Ro. You know that. We're buds" Punk sighed softly. He did find the Samoan hot. He did have a crush but he rather have the friendship with the younger man. He saw great potential in the kid. He will make it big time and he'll help anyway way he can. He also knew who else noticed Roman Reigns and it left an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"Roman I've heard rumors from other superstars." Punk started after a long period of silence between the two friends.

"I'm not going to say I haven't heard them because I have, but I'm not worried." Roman said as he watched his friend.

"Did you bring it up with Hunter, Randy, Dean and Seth?" Punk asked. He waved a waitress over and ordered two beers.

"They can't do anything Punk. It's hearsay at this point. He even denied such accusations. "Roman stated as he accepted the beer from his friend once the waitress returned.

"If it's true, then you need to watch your back. He doesn't like to lose" Punk stated as he sipped his beer.

"Of course he doesn't" Roman grumbled. He didn't want to talk about this guy any more. He just wants to push it out of his mind and wants to have fun and relax with his friend. "You know Hunter and Randy is going to get pretty pissed off at you if they come back and I'm drunk."

Punk grinned. "Hey, it's my job to cause mischief and mayhem. And I'm sure they don't mind you drunk off your ass. You are a horny drunk."

Roman felt his cheeks blush. Yes he was. He admits it. When he gets drunk he is horny as hell. The last time he got drunk he ended up fucking Seth underneath the ring. Don't ask because he don't remember how he got there just when he and Seth woke up they were naked and underneath the ring. He was sure someone caught them but he wasn't sure who and once Hunter and Randy found out that they're wayward boys had a little fun in a place they shouldn't have, let's just say he and Seth couldn't sit down for a week.

"Oh no. You're not going to get me into trouble." Roman replied as he finished his beer.

"Oh yes I am. You can't say no to me" Punk grinned as he leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Roman accept the kiss for a second and pushed him away. "Punk, we've been through this. We can't. I love them. I don't want to hurt them and I certainly don't want you to get hurt."

"Sorry Ro." Punk apologized to his friend. "I had to just one last time. I promise to behave."

"Yeah right' Roman laughed. "You said that the last time and the time before last and so on. "

"You're so damn kissable Roman." Punk growled.

Roman grinned. "That I am my friend. But Hunter has laid the law down saying "Whoever shall toucheth, thy Shield shall be put out to pastures with broken limbs to match.""

Punk laughed. "Possessive much?"

"We really don't mind. He's protective and it keeps the true perverts away." Roman stated as he stood up. He felt much better now that his muscles are all jelly. He climbed out of the spa. "Hey, let's go swim for a bit and then go each lunch. I'm getting hungry."

Punk grinned. "Can I buy you a beer and we can watch Raw tonight."

"You are trying to get me drunk sir. What happens when Hunter and Randy finds out. That's on you man. I'm not coming to your rescue." Roman chuckled.

"I'll take the chance man. Get caught up with what's happening in the locker room. Besides I need to ask your opinion on something." Punk stated as he too got out of the spa.

"Sure man." Roman grinned at his friend as they headed towards the pool.

* * *

Little did the two friends know that someone was watching them talk in the spa and then splashing, and trying to drown each other in the pool? Someone growled as he took pictures of CM Punk giving Roman Reigns a kiss. He grinned at least something good came out of this. He would have black mail material. He finally can move forward with his plans. He'll have Roman all to himself. He'll show the big man what it's truly like to have all the attention on him. He doesn't have to share with those ungrateful punks. He'll give Roman all his love and devotion. He'll take Roman all over the world, sightseeing and making love to him underneath the stars.

He licked his lips. He wanted this man. He wanted to possess Roman and hold power over the big man. He wanted Roman to scream his name as he pounded that tight ass of his. He wanted to be the one that made Roman cum. He wanted to be the one that made Roman weak in the knees. But that asshole Triple H, Scumbag Randy Orton, wimp Seth Rollins and lunatic Dean Ambrose got to him first. They are the ones tainting that Samoan god with their filth.

"Soon Roman, you will be mine." He got up and walked away from his hiding place. He smiled at the picture knowing Roman wouldn't want Triple H to see what happened today while they were away. "Yes Roman…you will be mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shield**

**Chapter 3 **

**Written by Shell**

**Author's Note:** Before I post Chapter three I want to give a shot out to

**Soberosie:** I know who it's going to be *sings* Yeah, we need more Roman Torture.

**Roan122485057:** They do love each other. Although Ro and Dean can be quite stubborn and like to be punished. You'll have to wait and see!

**Wakko's Minion:** Yeah it does Although in Chapter 4 You'll get to see the smut in action. Plenty of Smut. I was going to work it in Chapter three but Roman had to go and party and get drunk… Bad bad Rommie.

Thanks to all that have favorite this story. I feel so honored. Please Review everyone. I like to know if I'm rushing or doing something wrong.

Also, I'm looking for a Beta Reader to catch the mistakes that Word doesn't catch.

* * *

It was after midnight when Hunter, Randy, Dean and Seth returned from Raw. They were mentally and physically exhausted. It was a long night and all they wanted to do was to climb into bed and sleep. They opened the door and was surprised that it was dark in the hotel room, the TV wasn't on and there was no Roman to be found anywhere.

"I'll check the bedroom" Seth stated as they made their way in.

"Someone's going to be in trouble" Dean cackled. It was very obvious to him that Roman snuck out on them. Well to Hunter, Randy and himself. Seth is just in denial. Hell if Roman is in the bedroom fast asleep he'll pay the man one hundred dollars for being a prude. But he wouldn't let Hunter know that either. He couldn't wait and prayed that Roman wasn't there. He knew what tomorrow was going to bring and that a certain punishment kit will be in use. His cock tightened at the thought. Damn if he knew Roman was going to go play he would have joined him.

Hunter growled. He knows they're grown men, his boys. But he has set rules. And rules must be followed. And when said rules are broken, then they must be punished. One of the rules is if one goes out partying or to a bar that he takes the others with him. More or less it's for safety reasons. The people and fans can get carried away at times but for those who are crazy and lusting after his boys then they have a way to protect themselves. He rubbed his face. He's had to install that rule in all three of them more than one. He swears they break that rule so they could get punished. How they love to get punished. And if Roman is out he will be punished.

"Well, he's not in the bedroom" Seth stated.

"Duh Sethie, the Golden boy has flown the coop" Dean grinned. The looks on Randy's and Hunter's face says it all. They're going to punish Roman for sure after this and he was giddy inside.

"Enough Dean" Hunter ordered as he took out his cell. He had been trying to call Roman all day to see how he was doing but the little fucker wasn't answering his phone calls. He better have a good explanation of why he wasn't answering or better yet he better have broken his phone somehow. He let the phone ring and ring and ring and ring one more time before he hung up.

"No Luck?" Randy asked.

"Son of a bitch…"Hunter growled. "Really Roman…that's the 5oth time I tried calling him."

"Phone could be dead" Seth stated softly. He really didn't want to see Roman punished. Wait a minute. What the hell did that come from of course he wanted to see Roman punished. He wanted to see him spread out and ready. But He really didn't want Roman to be hurt too badly.

"It better be dead" Hunter growled. He was tired and now cranky. His wayward boy is out doing who knows what with who knows whom. He will deal with Roman tomorrow with the punishment kit. Roman wished he just stayed at the hotel like a good little solider.

"Let's go to bed" Hunter ordered. "We'll deal with the situation tomorrow."

"We're not going to look for him?" Randy asked shocked. Every time one of the boys pulls a stunt like this they would have to go real them back in.

"No. I'm tired of this shit. It will be dealt with properly" Hunter stated as he made his way towards the bedroom expecting the others to follow.

"Uh oh, He's really pissed" Seth stated as he watched his dominate head towards the bedroom.

"I think we pushed him too far" Dean agreed. There was no doubt that he, Seth and Roman had a healthy sexual appetite and would do anything to get their punishments because they got off on it but this was the last straw and tomorrow poor Roman is going to pay.

"I tried to warn you boys but you have to be stubborn about it. Come on, let's hope Roman can make it back in quietly" Randy stated softly as he led the two submissives to the bedroom.

* * *

Roman snickered as he tried to open the door to his hotel room. It wouldn't let him in. Evil doors. Evil hotel keys. He would just have to speak to the hotel managers about the evils of their doors and hotel keys. "It won't go in."

Punk snickered. "Wrong end dumbass."

Roman flicked his friend off. "Fuck you, Fucker."

Punk giggled. "Don't tempt me man…don't tempt me."

Roman rolled his eyes as he slide his card in. He looked at his friend as he hung onto the wall and made a hushing sound with his fingers. "We got to be very, very quiet."

Punk snorted because it was funny to see a big guy trying to make hushing noises with his fingers. "No promises man. No promises."

"It's not your ass on the line Punk" Roman slurred. He was beyond drunk. He was pissed ass drunk. What the fuck did Punk give him all night while they were watching raw and having a few beers. Now he knew there had to be shots and hard liquor in there somewhere because he doesn't get this drunk from just drinking beers.

Roman pushed the door open and stumbled inside with Punk grabbing him before he fell to the floor. He snickered as he held onto Punk.

"My legs don't work" Roman stated.

"Shush, Hunter's going to kill me" Punk snickered as he tried to help his friend to the couch. Both stumbled and fell over the coffee table which basically caused a whole lot of noise. They fell on their backs with Punk laying on top of Roman and both are giggling like mad because their drunker than a skunk.

"We're being too noisy…shush" Roman slurred again.

"You're comfy" Punk laughed hysterically which set Roman off again. Both men didn't see the lights go on and then a dark sigh.

"Hey, how the hell did it get so bright anyway?"

"How the fuck do I know?"

"You're a horny fucker aren't you? All your sentences have contained the work Fuck. You know that."

More laughter.

"Mm, fuck sounds good right now. Want have a go?"

"You fucking will not!" Hissed a low but dangerous voice.

"Um, that voice sounds familiar?" Punk giggled as he was hauled off of Roman.

"It fucking Figures Punk. I should have known you would do something like this" The irritated voice growled at him.

"Oh yeah now I remember. It's the dickhead" Punk laughed.

Roman tried to sit up but decided against it. There's no way he can get up when his legs wouldn't work. "Hey, that's my daddy you're talking about."

Punk snickered. "You have issues man."

Hunter wasn't happy. First, he lets Roman have the day off to rest. Secondly, He calls to check up on Roman and yet he didn't answer. Thirdly, he comes back from Raw with no sign of Roman. He tries calling again to no avail. Fourthly, he hated to be woken at three fucking in the morning to a crash coming from the living room knowing who it was and knowing what state he would be in. He got up and headed towards the living room with the other three trailing behind. They weren't going to miss this for anything in the world. Fifthly, he comes to the living room and turns on the light to find Punk on his boy! This was unacceptable. Very unacceptable and then Roman making a pass at Punk. He knew that his boy was drunk beyond what was acceptable. It looks like the punishment is going to be harsh.

"Punk, you're sleeping on the couch. I don't want you to leave this room and wonder somewhere you shouldn't be. Randy, grab a pillow and blanket from the closet. Boys, clean up the mess." Hunter ordered as he went to pick up a very drunk Roman.

"But Roman made it" Dean protested at having to clean someone else's mess.

"He can't take care of it in this state" Hunter growled. He hefted the Samoan up and led his boy back to the bedroom.

* * *

Roman woke later in the day with a huge headache. It felt like mustangs just trampled his skull about ten times. He curled into a ball the pain wouldn't go away. He tried to keep his eyes shut wanting the darkness because the light would just make his head pound harder and he really didn't want to do deal with the hangover not to mention what his daddy is going to say. He knew he was in trouble big trouble and it didn't farewell for him.

He lay there for a couple of minutes before his stomach decided enough was enough and it needed to be emptied. He tried to hold the wave of nausea that threaten to overtake him. He tried to keep calm and breathe deep. Just relax and it'll pass. It has to pass.

Doing this for about ten seconds and the urge to vomit became stronger. Yeah, he was going to vomit. His body is punishing him for drinking more than he can handle and then some. He felt the first wave and struggled to get out of bed.

'Oh no...no..no….' Roman's mind screamed as he couldn't get out of bed. He looked around frantically and saw he was in the middle of the huge bed with two on one side of him and two on the other side and each side was holding him tightly.

This has to be his punishment for going out and being a naughty boy last night. He squirmed again as the wave to throw up was going to overwhelm him. If he doesn't get out this bed then Seth will forever hate him because he'll be sick on him. He dares not throw up on Dean because then Dean would just kick his ass.

He did the unthinkable and pinched Seth's ass whose arms were wrapped around his waist. He hated to do that to Seth who was sleeping so soundly but it was of importance that he wake up and let him go.

"What the fuck!" Seth hissed as he let Roman's leg go and his eyes opened widely.

"Thank god" Roman grunted as he climbed over Seth and then Randy and ran into the bathroom slamming the door. He barely made it to the toilet before last night's dinner made an appearance.

Randy groaned when Roman in his haste to head to the bathroom landed on his groin. He really hated being woken up.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hunter grumbled as sleep seem to escape him today.

"Roman, he's in the bathroom throwing up" Seth winced as he can hear his lover just emptying out his stomach again.

Hunter rubbed his face. "We should have put him in the end."

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom and entered. He winced as he saw his boy clutching the side of the bowel just emptying his stomach out. He went and rubbed Roman's back and winced as another round hit the poor boy.

Roman moaned as tears fell from his eyes. He's been in the bathroom for the last ten minutes puking his guts out. He's going to die. That's how he feels right now. He just wants to curl in a ball and die. He felt large hands rubbing his back and he whimpers.

"It'll pass. I believe the worst is over" Hunter chuckled.

"Kill me now" Roman groaned. He will kill his friend for getting him this drunk. He will kill him and then bring him back again just to kill him all over again.

"Now I can't do that. You're too hot, sexy, beautiful and good to kill. Punished yes. Kill no." Hunter said softly as he continue to rub his back. He can see the sweat pouring from Roman as one last round of vomit passed through his lips. "I will be having words with CM Punk."

"God, I don't even know what I drank last night" Roman groaned as he finally slumped against Hunter's legs trying to get a deep breath.

"Hate to say this baby boy but you deserved this punishment" Hunter chuckled as he wiped the hair from Roman's forehead. "Come on, let's get you into the shower and food into you. Then you and I are going to have a nice long talk."

Roman groaned. "I think I rather be sick."

* * *

Please Don't forget to review :) I need to know how the story is going.


	4. Chapter 4 Part 1

**The Shield **

**Chapter 4 Part 1**

**Written by Shell**

**Warning:** This will be complete smut. BSDM, Spankings all the hot and lovely stuff. So if you're not really into the sex scenes you can wait till chapter five

**Author's Note:** I'm splitting Chapter 4 into two parts. That way I won't be rushing into the hot sex. This is a prelude of what is to come (snickers).

**Shout Outs: ** Thanks everyone for following, adding as a favorite and reviewing. I really am proud of this story.

To the Guest Reviewer: Thanks :) I'll keep it up. My Roman musing is overflowing...

**DingoFire48:** Thank you. My confidence is boosting to the wonderful review.

**Moxleysvixen:** It has only begun *evil laughter*

**JadeMK11**: Yeah Punk and Rommie are fun together Drunk.

**Wakko's Minion:** I had to break this chapter into 2 parts. I'm getting more and more ideas for this smut chapter.

I must go now. I fear the Shield will be looking for me after this chapter is posted *giggles* As always everyone Please review. I hope I can enjoy entertaining you. Also, this chapter was a bitch to write but it's getting easier now that fun time is starting.

* * *

Roman felt Hunter lift him up and held onto him. His stomach finally settled and he wanted to brush his teeth to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth. Hunter kissed his neck and helped stripped his boxers off.

Hunter handed Roman his toothbrush so he can bush the vomit out. There was no way in hell he'll kiss that mouth right now. He pulled Roman's hair around from his face. "Clean up. I'll be right baby boy. We have lots to discuss."

Roman shuddered as Hunter's voice just went down his spine and straight to his cock. He bit his lip and nodded. "Yes sir…"

"Just sir?" Hunter questioned his boy.

"I mean, Yes daddy sir" Roman stated as he bowed his head.

"Good boy" Hunter stated as he ran his fingers through Roman's hair. "Brush your teeth. Stay here and I'll be right back."

Roman nodded as he took his toothbrush and began to brush his teeth. Just what happened last night anyway, He was sitting in a bar with Punk, talking about their times as adversaries drinking a few beers and then after that it was blank.

He knew he was in big trouble. He broke one of daddy's rules and breaking a rule results in punishment. He knew Hunter wouldn't let him miss, Smackdown not after tonight. He'll have to bear it. He's grown man. He can take it. But the thought of what's going to happen made him nervous as well. Hunter and Randy are big men. They had power in their hands and when used properly could bring men such as himself to his knees in a hurry. He heard the door open and close. Hunter told the others to leave for now. This was personal and he knew it. Oh he's going to suffer under his Daddy.

He finished brushing his teeth and put the toothbrush back. He turned to face the bath tub and got on his knees keeping his head down like a good submissive and waited for Hunter to return.

* * *

Hunter returned to the living room to find Punk gone no surprised there. He will have to talk to him about what happened last night. He rubbed his face and saw Randy and his two good boys waiting for him.

"Roman okay?" Randy asked.

"His stomach is empty" Hunter replied as he grabbed some aspirin and a bottle of water. "Randy, I need you to take Dean and Seth to breakfast. I need to talk to Roman alone."

Dean and Seth gulped as they looked at each other. Oh yeah this wasn't good. They're lover was in serious trouble. They were going to protest because they wanted to see what was going to happen but decided against it. If they're daddy was this pissed off then they didn't want to be a part of the punishment.

"Hunter?" Randy asked. He was concerned what Hunter was going to do to Roman. He loved the boy as Hunter loved him.

"Don't worry you know I won't hurt him. Later on today you will take him back to the room and prepare him for proper punishment." Hunter stated as he looked Randy in the eyes. He knew the Viper was the only one who could prepare their boys for their punishment. "Do not start without us."

"Damnit" Randy cursed he does enjoy dishing out the punishments. He got off on it as the boys do. "I'll have him nice and ready for punishment."

Hunter faced his two boys and cupped their cheeks. "You know I would never do anything to hurt any of you on purpose. I love all three of you deeply. I want to protect all of you from those who would harm you. But I can't do that if you three purposely disobey. I don't want to have to do this to you but it's getting out of control and as your dominate I must put a stop to it."

"We know daddy" Seth said softly. "We don't mean to disobey."

Hunter kissed Seth. "I know you don't. That is why I have to do what I have to do. Today, you two will dish out punishment to Roman. So I need you both to be in you're a game."

"Of course Daddy" Dean grinned. He can't wait to spank Roman. To hear his lover grunt from the pain and pleasure just turns him on. He licked his lips. "When can we start?"

"I know your eager but do remember this can happen to you to" Hunter said as he kissed Dean softly before pulling him up and deepening the kiss. He brought the smaller man to him as Dean wrapped his arms around him. He then slapped Dean's ass hard causing the younger man to yelp.

"Ow…"Dean pouted. "Daddy that hurt."

"It was supposed to" Hunter said gently as he wiped the auburn hair out of Dean's eyes. "Now get go get some breakfast, you're going to need all the energy for later on."

"Yes Daddy" Both Dean and Sean replied as they grabbed their jackets and left with Randy.

* * *

Hunter returned to his room and opened the closet. He pulled out bag and unzipped it. He grabbed two kits. One that he's going to use right now and the other kit for later on today. He grinned to himself. He's going to enjoy watching Roman squirm. He grabbed the kit and headed to the bathroom where his disobedient boy was waiting for him.

Hunter entered the bathroom where Roman was kneeling and his head was down like a good submissive. He licked his lips as the sight of his boy just looking so hot and so ashamed with what he did. He could not wait to try out the new kit he bought for the boys and Roman gets to be the first one to try it out.

"So submissive for me baby boy. I am proud' Hunter declared as he brought Roman's face so their eyes could meet.

"I'm sorry Daddy" Roman replied softly showing his weakness and submission to his Dominate. His grey eyes full of remorse and shame.

"You know why we're doing this?" Hunter asked the younger man.

"Yes sir."

"I don't want you to answer why now. That is for later. For now get up and turn on the water. I then want you to face the wall."

"Yes Daddy" Roman replied softly as he got up eyes still on the floor as he got into the shower and turned on the water. He then turned and faced the wall as the hot water hit his backside. He spread his legs giving his Dominate a very nice view of his ass.

"Very nice" Hunter said as he licked his lips. Yes this will be fun indeed. He stripped his boxers off and stepped into the shower. He grabbed the body wash and poured into the bath sponge. Usually, his boys would rub him down but he wants Roman to relax because after the shower there was no way in hell Roman's going to relax until after the punishment.

He let the sponge hit the bronze skin as he starts to message the soap into the skin. He kissed every inch of skin as the water washed the soap off this beautiful body. He's been rewarded by deep moans. The sponge made its way down the broad back and to his legs. He purposely missed Roman's ass. Saving the best part for last. He enjoyed feeling the strong thighs beneath his fingers as he can feel the man start to tremble. He let his fingers touch Roman's balls and begin to message them softly. The moaning from his boy gets deeper and Roman puts his head on the shower wall. Hunter wastes no time as his hands caress the firm ass. He pushes the sponge in Roman's crack to get him nice and clean.

Roman let out a moan as his Daddy was soaping him down. It felt really good and Hunter's tender yet dominating touches was driving his body wild. He can feel himself starting to harden with each touch. His chest was pounding and his breathing picking up with Hunter's touches and kisses on his skin. His knees are getting weak when Hunter caresses and message his testicles and it felt really good.

He had to hold onto the walls when he felt Hunter wipe inside his ass. His breathing was picking up again and to feel his fingers just press inside of him made him want to push his ass down on those powerful fingers. He wanted to feel Hunter's finger pressing in him and rub against his prostate. He let out a deep moan as his cock harden with each touch.

Hunter smiled as he finished washing Roman's backside. "Turn around."

Roman obeyed Hunter and turn to face him. His now hard cock staring Hunter right in the face. His eyes full of desire, lust, want and need at his daddy. He was breathing deeply staring at the man who he loved dearly. He licked his lips.

Hunter chuckled as he washed Roman's legs making his way up those strong thighs carefully avoiding that nice cock of his. He licked Roman's balls and then the underside of the shaft. He made small licks like you would a lollipop and said action causing his boy to moan deeply. He looked upwards as he tasted and kissed that beautiful cock and can see Roman's eyes fluttering with pure desire. He pulled away he didn't want Roman too aroused or what he had in mind for Roman wouldn't work. He started to message the soap onto the chest and made his way up standing as he did so.

Roman whined when Hunter left his cock. He didn't want his daddy's wonderful and talented mouth away from his package. Each lick, kiss and suck just made him that much harder from the attention Hunter was giving him.

Hunter laughed as he finished bathing his boy. He gave Roman a deep kiss loving the soft lifts of his lover/boy He let his tongue play with Romans before pulling away. He grinned as Roman Let out another whine.

Hunter touched Roman's pouty lips. It has taken great will power just not to give in to him and fuck him senseless but he has to have control. It wasn't about pleasure at least not right now. Roman disobeyed and he has to face his punishment.

"You know what today is going to bring. It hurts us that we have to do this to you. But you know we will never hurt you." Hunter whispered in Roman's ears. "We love you Roman always remember that."

Roman felt his face flush with shame. He was embarrassed that he let his daddies and his brothers down. "I'm sorry Daddy and I know you wouldn't hurt me. I accept the punishment."

"That's my boy" Hunter smiled as he quickly washed himself. He turned off the water and reached out from the glass door and brought a kit in. "We're going to practice control. You will not have release until I say you can have release. You must remain calm at all time."

Roman eye's wide. He knew where this was going and it wasn't going to end well. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he watched Hunter open the kit and brought out a cock ring. He bit his lip as he watched Hunter stroke his cock and moaned as he closed his eyes. His nostrils were flaring as he felt his daddy slip the cock ring onto his cock and tightened it. He moaned he was going to die by the end of the day he knew it.

"Perfect. By the end of your punishment you'll be aching so badly for release" Hunter grinned he kissed Roman. "Turn around and spread your legs."

Roman turned around and spread his legs like Hunter ordered. He put his hands against the wall to brace for whatever his Daddy had in mind.

Hunter smiled. "So submissive yet so disobedient at times my boy. You know that I like to pleasure my boys not dish out punishments." He gave Roman a nice hard smack on that firm ass of his.

Roman gritted his teeth as the hit just sent tiny jolts of pleasure down his back and straight to his cock. Oh he's going to regret this he was sure. And he'll have to kill his friend for getting him that drunk.

Hunter smacked him again and again until Roman let out a yelp. His ass was stinging and the pleasure it was causing was causing his cock to throb in the cock ring.

Hunter stopped. He didn't want to make this to painfully arouse because the next phase of his plan will. He rubbed Romans red stinging cheeks to soothe them. He then grabbed a bottle of lube and his new toy. He couldn't wait to make Roman squirm all day today. He opened the bottle and squirt a generous amount on his two fingers and then spreads Roman's cheeks apart. He pushed both fingers in Roman's puckered hole which elicits a deep moan from Roman. He watches as Roman's body's twitches and tense as he continues to push his fingers deep within Roman's body.

Roman moaned. Oh god does Hunter's fingers feel good in his ass. He pushed back down wanting more. He wanted to feel those fingers press against his prostate. He wanted to feel the electricity of pure pleasure surge throughout his nerves straight to his cock. He wanted to feel more. He was always so greedy when it comes to feeling so damn good.

"My. What a horny boy we have here" Hunter chuckled as he watched Roman fuck his fingers with his ass.

"So horny Daddy…please" Roman begged. He wanted release. He needed it to feel so much better. "I'll be good I promise."

"Not yet baby boy…This is only the beginning" Hunter replied as he pulled his fingers out letting his boy whine some more. He pulled the toy out and coated it with lube. He then push the prostate stimulator in Roman's Body. "You're going to have this in you for today and I'm going to control the functions of the stimulator."

Roman's eyes widen at that. Oh god just having it in his ass feels good. He can feel it pressing into his prostate and let out a small moan. He didn't want to question his daddy but what if….

"Don't worry Ro, if you have to go I'll go with you. I'm going to make sure you don't cum until I say you can" Hunter replied as he stepped out of the shower. He took a remote button and showed his lover. "This is the remote. It has five functions. Stop, Start, Pulsate, Vibrate, and Speed. It's wireless so if I catch you doing something you shouldn't be." Hunter trailed off as He pushed the pulsate button to watch Roman's reaction

Roman held onto the wall as he felt the vibes of the stimulator pulsing at his prostate. He let out a choked moan as the sensations just his nerves to become a hot mess of pleasure. His cock straining against the cock ring and his need to cum increasing with each torture his daddy was putting him through.

Hunter felt his cock throb with watching Roman's expression as he turned on the stimulator. Oh how he wanted to fuck him as watch the Big Strong Roman Reigns become a pile of goo. He licked his lips. Oh this was going to be fun. He better stop before Roman's cock gets too stimulated before he was ready to let his baby boy cum. And once that ring comes off He knows Roman is going to experience an orgasm of a life time.


	5. Chapter 4 Part 2

**The Shield**

**Chapter 4 part 2**

**Written by Shell**

**Rating: M Chapter contains Smut and more smut.**

**Wow this chapter is taking a life of it's own. Sorry for the delay but here's Part 2. There's going to be one more chapter! I swear the boys are slutty in this chapter. Please review and let me know how it went. I hope I'm doing a good job with the smut.**

**Shout out : **

**Moxleysvixen: **Dean and Seth will get their.

**Wakko's Minion:** Here you go. Hopefully your heart won't bust.

**JadeMk11:** Updated for your pleasure

**Chocolate-w-love:** I hope you enjoy

**Farina:** More smut to come

**Ashley Sage:** Updated :)

I better get going. The boys are looking for me as we speak...*Ducks and hides*

* * *

Roman followed Hunter towards the dining area. God, did it feel weird having a cock ring on your cock and prostate stimulator pressing against his prostate. How was he going to survive and remain calm at the same time?

He kept pace with Hunter really not wanting his lover to press that button which would be embarrassing. He was so hot and bothered that he would cum right there and in front of everyone if he could. The cock ring is preventing him release and he just wants to cum so bad. He took deep breathes when he felt Hunter's hand on his back.

"You're doing good baby boy. You look so hot taking your punishment like a man" Hunter whispered in Roman's ear.

Roman gave Hunter a sultry smile and liked his lips. His body was on fire. Every nerve was burning with lust, need, want, and desire. He wants release so bad but he won't be able to. He wants to take his cock in his hand and yank on it. He wants to masturbate until he feels relief.

He stepped into the dining room with Hunter and it was crowed he knew was fucked. He turned and saw a small evil smile on Hunter's face. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Hunter, Roman!" Seth waved this lovers over. He was anxious to what happened when they left. So far Roman looks normal. There wasn't a hitch in his walk and his daddy was smirking. What happened? He looked at Dean who had a similar expression on his face.

"Get something to eat Ro" Hunter smiled at his boy. He took a seat next to Randy and pulled the remote from his pocket. He kept it hidden of course and won't tell the other's what's happening just yet. He wants to enjoy Ro's predicament.

"Everything okay" Randy asked looking at his lover and alpha male.

"Yes. We had a nice long discussion and he'll be prepared for his punishment later on." Hunter replied as he watched Roman head towards the buffet. He pressed the vibrate button and set the speed to slow.

Roman stopped as his eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he felt the stimulator go off. He clenched his fist and tried to reign the flood of emotions running through his entire body. He can feel his cock straining against the cock ring. The vibrations of the stimulator is driving him crazy. He had to have control. He knew Hunter was watching him and felt the vibrations start to speed up. He took a deep breath and continue to walk as normal as he could. God the stimulation on his prostate and his straining cock is driving him insane. He was biting his lip trying to reign in control. He has to have normal breathing but it was so damn hard.

"You okay Roman?" Cena asked the younger man.

"Just fine" Roman said as normally as he could. He had to try to keep the lust out of his voice. He grabbed a plate and begin to fill it. His eyes fluttered as another wave of pleasure hit his already frayed nerves. He bite his lip hard to control the moan that so desperately wanted to leave his lips.

"Are you sure?" Cena asked again. The young man certainly didn't look fine.

"I'm sure. Thanks for asking" Roman stated as he hurried to his table before having to talk to someone else. Hunter was driving him insane.

Hunter watched Roman stop for a second and grinned. This was too much fun. He knew what was going on with his boy. He could see the muscles tense whereas he seemed normal. He watched as Roman clenched his fists and tried to remain calm. Oh he knew that if he didn't put that cock ring on his boy, that Roman would be all messy right now. As much as they would be hot to make him cum in public, he rather not have people seeing him shoot his load thank you very much. That privilege belong to him, Randy, Dean and Seth alone.

Hunter watched as Roman had brief words with Cena before filling his plate and making his way back. He smiled as Roman slowly sat down and watched as Roman's breath picked up. He let go of the button and watched as he relaxed a bit.

Randy watched Hunter and Roman there was something going on and he knew Hunter. Somehow, Roman is being punished as they're sitting here eating their breakfast. He gave a small knowing smile to Hunter.

Dean watched Roman and smiled. He didn't seem himself for some strange reason. What did Hunter do to him anyway? He licked his lips. He's going to find out and then he's going to torture Roman with it. "Hey Ro, how's the hangover?"

"Shut up Dean?"

"You sure had fun last night didn't you?"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

"Someone's grumpy or is it horny" Dean grinned as he teased his lover.

Roman glared at Dean. "Shut the fuck up."

Dean was having too much fun he wondered how much he could push the big man's buttons. He grinned as he watched the big man dig into his plate. He wondered what happened. He had dirty day dreams of what happened in their suite and what Hunter did to Roman. He reached underneath the table and placed his hand on Roman's cock. His eyes widen as he felt how hard his lover was. He rubbed his lover's hard manhood and found why Roman was so hard. A smirk grew on his face. They're daddy put a cock ring on him. This is going to be so much fun.

Roman felt some sort of relief when the vibrations from the stimulator ceased. He was still hard and aching. He tried not to squirm and act normal as he could but his nerves are so incense with pleasure he's going to melt into a pile of goo. He started to eat when he stop in mid bite. He felt a hand on his very hard cock. His grey eyes met blue eyes and he saw the smirk. That bastard knows. That little bastard knows what's going on.

He kept his eyes on his plate not trying to look at that smug bastard's face. Oh just he wait. He'll get Dean for this. He started to eat again when he felt those strong hands stroking him. Oh god it was like heaven. Those strong, powerful fucking wonderful hands just stroking his hard on.

Good lord, he won't last all day. Roman knew this. He hoped that they could get to the punishment as quickly as possible. He didn't know if he could endure any more torture especially since Dean is on it. Somehow he felt Dean's hands sneak into his shorts. He bit his fork hard as he felt Dean's hands wrap around his throbbing cock. It was so hard and felt the first stroke.

Roman curled his toes as the ministrations on his cock is getting to him. He can feel himself starting to sweat, his breathing picking up, his blood boiling. All he could do was glare at the bastard who was sitting next to him with his hand on his cock. He's trying hard not to squirm or moan but damn Dean was being such a tease.

Dean grinned as he was eating and watching Roman at the same time. His lover was so hard. His cock was so hot in his hands. He let his fingers rub against the tip and can feel the pre cum leaking. Oh he wants to take the cock ring off and make him cum right here, right now. Oh that would be so hot watching Roman just cum. The way Roman starts to blush as his orgasm hits to the way his body tenses as he screams with release. The way his back just arcs so perfectly as he semen just shoots from his cock covering his chest and if the orgasm is hard enough it'll hit his face and Dean/Seth's.

Seth watched Dean and Roman. Something was happening with the two and leaving him out. He doesn't like to be left out. He wanted in the action. He saw that cocky look on Dean and then the look of being pleasured on Roman. Wait…he has the look of being pleasured? He raised an eyebrow before reaching underneath the table and felt Dean's hand on Roman's cock. So that's what the smug bastard was doing and why Roman is trying so hard to stay calm. Seth met Dean's eyes and smirked he let his hands rub against Roman's shaft as Dean rubbed the tip.

'Fuck!' Roman thought to himself. Dean got Seth to join him in rubbing his cock. Oh god he could cum right now, right here and his cock throbbed at the though. God, their hands feel so fucking wondering. He thrust his hips in their hands. His breathing has picked up and he started to sweat now. They were trying to make him moan.

Seth licked his lips watching Roman lose control is making him so hard. Oh god he wants to fuck that Samoan. That or ride that luscious cock of his. It's so hard. God he wants it so bad. He knows Dean wants it just as bad.

"I don't think Roman is going to make it" Randy commented watching the Samoan coming undone by Seth and Dean.

"He's trying but his partners in crime aren't helping" Hunter watch finding it hot. His boys were just horny all the time. "Boys let him go now."

Both Dean and Seth froze. They were caught with their hands in the candy jar. They turned and saw Hunter's stern face.

"If you don't want to suffer the same fate as Roman I suggest you let him go." Hunter growled. "Don't think I don't know what you two are doing."

Roman panted. "Can I fuck them daddy? Please…They want to torture me at least I can do is fuck them hard."

"Not yet baby boy. I have a better idea. Since you're not allowed any release I think it's more than fair that they won't be allowed any release either. Dean, Seth…Let's go." Hunter stated as he got up. "Roman, eat some more, you'll need your strength."

Dean and Seth gulped and glared at Roman. They just wanted to please their lover. Actually, they were torturing him. They release Roman and stood up to receive their punishment. Dean stuck his fingers in his mouth tasting Roman's pre cum.

"Hey I want to taste" Seth protested as he took Dean's sticky fingers and licked them as well. "Mmm…."

"Come on my little wanton slutty boys" Hunter said as he led them back to their room.

* * *

Hunter shut the door after they got back to their room. "Pull your pants down boys. I want you both to suck each other until you're both nice and hard."

Seth pulled his pants down and let his semi hard erection free. He licked his lips as he watched Dean do the same. Seth felt Dean push him on the bed and climbed on top. He moaned as he felt Dean's lips wrap around his growing erection. "Fuck yes Dean…"

Dean pulled off Seth and smirked. "Hey, Daddy said you had to suck me to. Get to work Sethie."

Seth flipped him off before taking Dean's cock in his fingers. He gave small licks to the shaft while his fingers rubbed Dean's balls. He grinned as Dean let out a moan.

"Suck not lick" Dean hissed.

"I don't see you sucking my dick" Seth retaliated.

Hunter signed. These two can just act so bratty sometimes. He reached for the ridding crop that he will use on Roman later on and smacked Dean's ass and then Seth's. He heard both cry out.

"OW DADDY THAT HURT!"

"Stop complaining and start sucking. We don't have all day for this." Hunter growled.

Dean and Seth stopped their fighting and took each other's cocks in their mouths. They licked and sucked the flesh they could get their mouths on. They both were moaning as they were pleasuring each other.

Hunter felt his cock harden at the sight of his wanton boys sucking each other. It was so fucking hot the way they're basically swallowing each other's cocks, the way Seth and Dean would moan and hum causing vibrations on each other. If they're not fighting then they're trying to see who can make one cum first. Hunter sighed as he grabbed the cock rings and then taking the crop he gave five nice hard smacks on each ass. "That's enough."

"DADDY!" both cried out as they release each other's cocks and sporting bright red asses.

"No release. If you're going to tease Roman then you should experience some of what he's experiencing" Hunter replied as he slipped a ring on Dean who just howled in protest and then Seth who whined. Why did he give in temptation and teased Roman? He wouldn't be in this situation if he just remained a good boy.

Hunter gave another two whacks on each boy which caused both to whimper and shut up. "Get dressed, we have a meeting and then we have a punishment to dish out."

Dean got up and winced as he put his pants back on. God he's going to be one horny motherfucker now that he has a cock ring on. He rubbed his erection. "Fuck."

"You had to start didn't you" Seth hissed as he squirmed. God, he wanted release so bad. He pulled up his pants and adjust himself before zipping up. "Ugh…"

"Tell me you wouldn't have either. You felt how damn hard he is." Dean grinned.

"Now we're just as hard!" Seth pointed out.

"True but it was worth it" Dean grinned. "Imagine if he didn't have a cock ring on. He would have cum all over the place."

Seth grinned. "That would have been hot. He blushes when he comes."

"That he does" Dean grins.

Hunter chuckles. "Come on my horny wantons. We have a meeting to get to."

* * *

Randy's hands were in Roman's hair as he pushed his tongue in Roman's mouth. God, Roman was hot. He was hard, horny and hot. His hands was wondering down Roman's back as he deepens the kiss. Roman was on his lap moaning into his mouth.

"Randy…"Roman panted as he thrust his hips into Randy. He felt his daddy was getting hard just feeling his hard on. "I need you…"

"Mm…God your so fucking hard, aren't you baby boy" Randy panted as he bit Roman's neck. His hands wondered to Roman's ass feeling it between his fingers.

Roman tilted his head back and moaned at the bite. "Oh god yes…Please Daddy. I need to cum so badly. I'm so hot…So horny…so fucking turned on."

"You are an incubus when you're like this you know that Roman" Randy breathed into Roman's ear.

Roman moaned just being pressed up against Randy is causing him to be very slutty. He wants release badly. "No one's here yet. Fuck me."

"Now you know we can't. Not yet. After the meeting" Randy purred.

Roman whined and leaned in to suck on Randy's bottom lip. He pushed his hard dick into Randy's. "Please Daddy." Roman made sure to drop his tone so low and so seductive that made everyone so hard and wet.

It was Randy's turn to whine. "Damnit Roman."

Roman smiled as Randy was falling for his charms. He licked his lips and rolled his hips into Randy's. He wrapped his arms around Randy's neck. "Mm…so good Randy….oh god I need it badly."

"What is it with you boys today" an, slightly amused and slightly annoyed voice stated.

"Damn, Roman's slutty today" Dean breathed. Walking in on Roman and Randy just made his cock harder and he whined because he won't be able to get release.

"That's fucking hot" Seth stated as he rubbed his hard on. He won't make it that much was for sure. His cock was hard and he wants it badly.

Roman whined. He was hoping to get relief and put his hand on Randy's shoulder. He should have known his Daddy would interrupt. He dare not look at Hunter's face. He knows what's going to happen next. He gave Randy one last kiss before getting off his lap and sat next to Seth.

Randy groaned. Roman made him hard and wanting to take Roman right here and right now. "Damnit, How long is the meeting Hunter."

Hunter chuckled because he knew a whine is coming from all four men. "At least two hours."

"Awe Fuck" all four men groaned.

"Sorry boys but we have things to discuss about the next storyline." Hunter grinned as he shut the door to begin the meeting.

* * *

Hunter sighed as no one was paying attention to him. They're were going over the details for the next story line and yet everyone was off in their own little world. His eyes settled on Roman who looked bored. He still haven't punished Roman's stunt a little earlier. Trying to get Randy to fuck him so he'll can have release. He was being bad and needs to be punished. He reached in his pocket. He will make Roman so hot and bothered he'll crawl out of this room. He pushed the vibrate button and decides to turn up the speed all the way up. He sat back to enjoy the show.

Roman let out a strangled moan. He gripped the table hard with his hands. His heart was beating faster as the stimulator was turned on and the vibrations were set at fast. He felt his prostate being over stimulated and if it wasn't for this cock ring he would have cum over and over. He was squirming now. It was too much. Too fast. God he's going to scream. His breathing picked up and a thin layer of sweat was forming on his skin. He was being tortured now. Truly and utterly tortured. He shut his eyes as he concentrated on how good he was feeling. How the vibrations just ripped through his prostate. How his dick was turning purple from the lack of release.

"Ro? You okay" Seth asked as he turned to his lover. His eyes went wide as he saw Roman literally shaking with pleasure. He felt his cock twitch at the sight. He saw the blush starting to creep into Roman's cheeks. Omg, is Roman actually coming? Seth licked his lips as he watched the Samoan lost control.

Dean ignored the meeting as usual but instead watched his teammate and lover. He was so hot, so turned on and so bothered. His lips licked as he watch the sweat drip on Roman's brow. He watched as Roman gripped the table and how let out a strangle moan. God, Roman was losing it badly. It made his cock throb wanting to be in that ass of his.

Roman's eyes wide as he felt an orgasm rip through him. His toes curl as a white bliss of hotness surged through every single nerve. His body was glisten with sweat, his breathing picking up more and more as each nerve was on fire. He heard that you could have an orgasm without ejaculating but he never thought he would experience one until today and by god it feels so fucking good. He ignored the look on his lovers and just concentrated on the feelings running through his veins. His body was flushed and his tan skin pink from just having an orgasm.

Roman slumped further into the seat having felt some sort of release. It was hot he had to admit to cum like that in front of anyone. But not to release any fluids was even hotter. He reached under the table and touched his cock it was still rock hard. He let out a small whine. He won't fully get release until the cock ring comes off but right now he has some sort of release. He shut his eyes breathing heavily trying to regain his composure.

Randy's mouth was dry. Watching Roman basically cum in front of everyone just made his cock that much harder. He reached underneath the table and touched Roman's pants to see if it was wet. His eyes went wide. His boy just came. He knew it, Hunter knew it, Dean and Seth knew it but his pants was dry. He just had a dry orgasm? How hot was that? Was it even possible? Was it the cock ring that prevented him from being sticky right at this moment? He rubbed Roman's cock who let out a quiet moan and couldn't believe Roman was still that hard. God, when is this meeting going to be over with.

Hunter's mouth was open as he watched his boy literally just have an orgasm in front of the whole room. He felt his cock get hard at the sight and what a sight it was. The way Roman's skin turns a flush pink as he orgasms, the way eyes grey eyes darken with lust, the way his body arch perfectly as he cums and his voice deepens with lust, desire and release. It makes him so appealing. So perfect and so wanting to fuck him right now. He pushed the off switch on the remote. He didn't want his boy to come again until he said so. He turns to Randy and gives a nod. Fuck this meeting. He has needs that must be met.

Randy grinned. It was time. Thank fucking god for that. He didn't know how longer all five of them could remain hard and sane. "Come on Roman time to go."

Roman breathing even out as he came down from his high. He was still hard, still horny and still wanting more release. His cheeks and ears were pink with embarrassment that he came in front of a room of people. He prayed that no one else noticed his orgasm. That would be embarrassing. He looked up to Randy who got up and he followed. He could feel eyes on him. His stomach turned to knots because it was time to be punished and he was nervous and excited at the same time.

* * *

Randy let Roman to their room. He got the call from Hunter to remove the Stimulator out of Roman's ass. So that's what was causing their boy to go crazy like he did. That was hot. He shut the door behind them. "Okay Ro, Hunter wants you to get ready for tonight. Take a nice hot shower. And I need you to strip and bend over."

"Going to fuck me now" Roman panted slightly.

"Soon baby boy. Very, very soon. For now just strip."

"Thank god" Roman breathed as he stripped his clothing. Soon he was bare naked and hard in front of Randy. He gave a sultry smile. "Like what you see?"

"Fuck yes" Randy licked his lips. He walked around admiring Roman's body. He stopped and let his hands run down the broad back and heard Roman's breathing pick up. This was going to be hot tonight. He smacked the firm ass which produced a yelp from Roman who was still sensitive. "Bend over baby. Going to take out that stimulator."

"OH FUCK YES! It was driving me insane!" Roman sobbed in relief.

"I bet. It made you orgasm." Randy grinned. "Spread your legs for me baby boy."

Roman licked his lips and spread his legs like a good little slut. Dean said he was acting slutty might as well be one. But Dean was right. He wanted it. He wanted it real bad. He grinned as Randy licked his lips.

"So beautiful….so hot…." Randy replied as he let his fingers run between Roman's ass. He grabbed the stimulator that was buried deep within his lover and slowly pulled it out.

Roman's breath hitched as he felt the prostate stimulator slowly leaving his body. He let out deep moan as he was finally free of that torture device. God he was shaking, he was going to die a happy man once that cock ring comes off.

Randy gave a deep kiss to Roman before pulling away. "Go get ready. Tonight it's going to be a fucking good time err I mean punishment."

.


End file.
